


Long distance

by orphan_account



Series: Dipper and the girl who made his heart soar [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 8th grade, F/M, It's mostly in chapter 2, Long-Distance Relationship, References to Depression, Sexting, The sexting isn't too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica are starting a long distance relationship.(Read the first story for more information).Also, the plot of the TV show is the exact same (apart from Dipper liking Wendy in the 2nd season).
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Series: Dipper and the girl who made his heart soar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780651
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Update:

Hey, everyone!  
Just a quick update on my series  
I know I said I'd write this a few days ago, but I'm taking a few weeks break from writing this series. I'm currently writing a Mabifica fic, so feel free to check that out! I'm also working on several one-shots, which have nothing to do with this series. I also wanted to thank you for reading my posts. It means a lot to me!  
I will probably start writing this sometime within the next two weeks. I will also write more in a week, since I only have a week left of school. (Finally!)  
**Important:**  
Also, I'm looking for somebody to edit/ review my stories, so comment if you would be interested in that.

Last of all, there will only be 5 chapters of story. This is because I don't want to focus on long distance too much. I'll have the next story in the series be about the Pine Twins going to Gravity Falls again. So that will be fun to write about. 

**Sincerely, The random author who wrote this**


	2. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica Face Time.  
> Mabel also snoops through their texts and is disgusted.  
> There are a few references, but nothing that explicitly mentions sex or (censored).  
> This is more graphic than I prefer (just corny sex jokes) but I thought it should be mentioned in their relationship. The other chapters will just be about them being cute.
> 
> And yes, I stole the "sexting joke" from Glee.

Dipper grabbed is phone charger. He plugged his phone in. His battery stopped draining, and stayed at 46% charged. Dipper exhaled deeply and climbed onto his bed. 

It had been five months since he and Pacifica Northwest had started dating. Five months since they had saved the world from Bill Cipher and his army of demons. It felt like six years ago. And the time waiting to see Pacifica felt like it would never end. Just four more months. 

Dipper’s phone rang. He picked it up, grinning at the screen. He clicked accept. A face time popped up. Dipper stared at the blonde on the other side of the call. 

“Hey, Dipstick!” shouted Pacifica, smiling. 

Dipper waved. “Hey, Paz. How’s Gravity Falls?” he asked, leaning against his pillow. 

“It’s decent. Mom and Dad are going on some vacation all around the world. I’m just planning on hanging out home. I have nothing to do.” Pacifica walked around the room, revealing the expensive tiger carpet that lay on the floor. 

Dipper laughed. “Paz, you live in a mansion. You have a pool that is deeper than the height of my house!” 

“Your house has one story,” said Pacifica, rolling her eyes. “Besides, I’m not a huge fan of swimming.” Pacifica jumped onto her bed, relaxing on the mountain of lush pillows. 

Dipper chuckled silently. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, of course,” snapped Pacifica, rolling her eyes. 

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, but something occurred to him. “Pacifica, you can swim, right?” he asked, grinning. 

Pacifica’s face went red. “Uhm, of course!" she said, a little too quickly. 

Dipper howled with laughter. 

Pacifica glared at him, but she was still happy. 

“THE Pacifica Northwest can’t swim?” Dipper practically fell off his bed. 

“My parents never taught me,” mumbled Pacifica, shifting her position. Her face was still red. She was obviously embarrassed about not being able to swim. 

Dipper stopped laughing, still chuckling to himself. “I know, I over-reacted,” he said, sighing. “And I guess it makes sense. They’ve been silencing you with a bell.” 

Pacifica beamed at him. “Put that on a t-shirt.” She grinned. 

“I’ll have Mabel do it. We’ll mail it.” 

“Great. You know where to find me,” said Pacifica, getting off her bed. She walked out of the bedroom and stood on the balcony- or one of the ten balconies that were attached to the mansion. 

“Actually, I have no idea,” said Dipper. 

“What do you mean?” asked Pacifica, puzzled. 

“I have no idea if you’re going on another cruise, to Africa, to Mexico, or to some party!” 

“Don’t worry, silly. I’m staying home for a while. Besides, the only good parties I attend are the college ones, but nobody is hosting one right now. Or at least I haven’t heard about it.” 

Dipper shrugged. “True.” 

After a few more minutes (really more like hours) of talking, Dipper waved goodbye and hung up. Seconds after the call ended, Mabel burst into his room. 

“Are you sexting Pacifica again?” asked Mabel, teasing her brother. 

“Sexting?” Dipper raised his eyebrows. 

“Sexy texting, man. What century are you from?” Mabel groaned, sitting down beside him. 

“Weird take on my romance life,” mumbled Dipper, turning off his phone. He set it on his nightstand and turned back to Mabel, who was grinning. “What is it?” 

“You and Pacifica are PERFECT for each other, Dipper!” she squealed, hopping up and down. 

Dipper chuckled. “Sure, if you say so.” Dipper glanced out his window, not paying attention. 

Mabel frowned. “Do you not like Pacifica or something?” she asked, glaring at him. 

“WHAT, OF COURSE I DO!” shouted Dipper. “Just a minute ago you said we were sexting each other!” Dipper face went red. 

Mabel giggled. “My bad, bro.” 

“Which, we weren’t doing,” stammered Dipper, his face dark red. 

Mabel grinned like a sly fox. She leaned towards Dipper’s phone, reaching for it. “Let me see your texts,” she mumbled, snatching the phone up. 

“What, no!” shouted Dipper, trying to grab it. 

But with Mabel being a few inches taller than him, he couldn’t grab it. 

“Well, you don’t know my password!” said Dipper, crossing his arms. 

Mabel typed in the numbers and the phone went “bloop.” It had been unlocked. “Yeah, I do know your password,” giggled Mabel, her smile even bigger. 

Dipper fell on the bed, defeated. There was no way he could stop Mabel. “Come on,” groaned Dipper, “Will you give it up? Please don’t read those texts-” 

“Holy shit,” gasped Mabel. She rarely swore. 

“Uh oh.” 

Mabel scrolled through the texts. He eyes went wide as she continued reading. After a bit of awkward silence, she finally said, “This is very graphic, bro.” 

Dipper’s face went red. “Which one did you read?” 

Mabel smiled at him, but in an evil way. She scrolled up. “The one about yoga.” 

Dipper’s face fell. “Oh god,” he moaned, covering his face with a pillow. “End me now.” 

Mabel continued reading texts. “The yoga one is cheesy.” 

“CHEESY?” said Dipper. “I thought it was creative!” 

“I’ve been taking yoga recently. Baby, I can wrap my legs around you in four different ways,” read Mabel, staring at Dipper. “See? Cheesy and disturbing. I think you’ve ruined my childhood.” 

Dipper chuckled. “Yeah, my bad. I’m sure you’ll do this someday.” 

Mabel gagged. “No, I will never text this crap to somebody.” Mabel continued reading. 

“Hey! Why are you still reading?” Dipper’s face went red again. 

“To see if there are any worse- Oops, there are.” She showed Dipper the screen. “Which do you think is bigger, my-” 

“Oh shit,” mumbled Dipper. “Now that I’m hearing these out-loud, I’m regretting being born.” 

“-Or this cucumber.” Mabel scrunched up her face. “And what did Pacifica send back?” Mabel scrolled down. 

“Mabel, stop. I’m begging you.” 

“I’m just thinking ab-” Mabel dropped the phone. “DEAR LORD, DIPPER!” 

Dipper messed with his hair. “Sorry, Mabel,” he said, as she left the room. “But DON’T snoop through my texts again!” 

Dipper sighed and grabbed his phone. Mabel would never mention it to anybody, but it was still awkward. Dipper scrolled through the texts between him and Pacifica. “Mabel was right. This stuff is weird, but it’s not like we can really do anything,” thought Dipper. 

Suddenly, his phone dinged. 

“Hey, Dipper,” read a text from Pacifica. 

Dipper smiled, texting back. 

Dipper: Hey, gorgeous! 

Pacifica: How are you? 

Dipper: Pretty good. Also, we’re going swimming this summer. 

Pacifica: Nooo, Dipper! 

Dipper: Please? 

Pacifica: No. 

Dipper: Come on, Paz. You better learn by the time I get there. 

Pacifica: Or else what? 

Dipper: Or else I’ll punish you. 

Dipper smiled. This was their only way to flirt- Via text messages. 

Pacifica: Oh, that’s too bad. (Winking Emoji). 

Dipper sent a winking emoji back. Then he turned his phone off, still thinking of Pacifica.


	3. Kissing over phone calls is frickin weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Pacifica continue to hang out over phone calls.  
> Long distance is harder.  
> Also, I'm on vacation so I won't post every day.

Dipper opened the front door. He dumped his backpack on the floor and slammed the door shut. His sweatshirt was soaked in rain. 

“Bad day?” asked Mabel, sitting at the dining room table. She had gotten home before Dipper, since she didn’t have a science club to attend. 

Dipper groaned. “You think?” he mumbled. “The bus came early so I had to sprint a few blocks. And it started pouring. There were like 50 cars splashing water at me.” Dipper sat down at the table. 

“Yeah, that makes sense. How was geek club?” teased Mabel, sipping on a pit cola. 

“It was lame.” 

“Of course.” Mabel grinned. 

“No, not like that. We had to mess with frogs. Frogs, Mabel!” Dipper banged his head against the table. “Messing with frogs is something second graders do, not eighth graders.” 

Mabel chuckled, pushing her soda to the side. “Only you would think that, you big ‘ol nerd.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Sure, Mabel. Sure.” 

Mabel laughed, grabbing her sketchbook. She grabbed a pencil and began flipping through the book to find a blank page. Whenever Mabel could, she’d draw. Instead of chatting with kids at school, she would draw. Dipper thought she would end up in a school for the arts someday. 

“What are you drawing?” asked Dipper, leaning towards Mabel. 

“Nothing, yet,” replied Mabel, sketching a circle. She continued drawing lines across it, working on proportions. 

“So... is that a face?” 

Mabel continued sketching what looked like a neck. She drew a nose. Mabel nodded, staring at her picture. She started to draw eyes. 

“Wow,” said Dipper, looking at the picture. “That is amazing!” 

Mabel grinned. “Thanks,” she said, closing her sketchbook, “But I need to do homework. And you need to hang with your girlfriend or something.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Alright. See you later.” He pulled out his phone and texted Pacifica 

Dipper: Hey Paz! 

Pacifica: Hey dork. 

Dipper: Ready 4 a call? 

Pacifica: Yep. 

Dipper pulled up the app and pressed call. He ran up to his room as the phone rang. No less than ten seconds later, Pacifica picked up. 

“Hey, Dipstick,” she said, chuckling. 

Dipper smiled. “Hey, Paz. How’ve you been?” He walked into his room and closed the door. 

His room was a mess. In the corner there was a bin of chewed-up pens and loose papers. On the wall above his bed were science posters. To summarize Dipper’s room, it was a nerd’s man-cave. 

“I’ve been good,” said Pacifica. 

Dipper laid down on his bed. 

“You?” asked Pacifica, mumbling. 

“I’ve been decent. Science was boring today, but everything else was okay.” Dipper fumbled with his hat. It was the same blue and white hat with a tree on it from Gravity Falls. Dipper only wore I at home, but it helped him forget about all the stress at school. 

“Of course, science was boring. You’re a huge nerd.” 

“Oh really?” Dipper snickered. 

“Yes!” shouted Pacifica. “Most kids would love to learn about volcanoes but you’re sick of them. And most kids would love to touch a sheep’s brain, but you’d rather program a robot with it.” 

Dipper sighed. “Alright, that’s accurate. But why must you bring up that one time the robot went insane?” he asked, closing his eyes. 

“Because your great uncle Ford is good at building things. Not you,” added Pacifica, saying it as kindly as she could. “You told me the robot destroyed the lockers by the library.” 

Dipper face palmed. A few weeks ago, he had built a robot. It had failed horribly, smashing seven lockers with its giant metal fists. 

“Alright, you have a point,” mumbled Dipper, grimacing. 

“I always have a point.” 

Dipper chuckled. Pacifica was known for her sassy, hurtful comments. In reality, when she was alone, she was quite nice- although she was still very sassy. 

“Boy, somebody’s a moody teen,” joked Dipper, messing with his hat again. He put it on backwards. Then he turned it sideways. Then he made the bill face forward. 

“Too kind of you to say,” mumbled Pacifica. Her voice sounded like a bunch of knives just waiting to impale somebody- or at least that’s how Dipper interpreted it. 

“No problem,” joked Dipper, grinning. 

After a few seconds of silence, Pacifica spoke. “So, when will we see each other again?” 

Dipper shrugged. “I have no idea. Well, in 3 months and 20 days,” he added. 

“Nerd.” 

“Jerk.” 

Pacifica chuckled. “You’re saying that to the wrong person, buddy,” she joked. 

Dipper grinned. “I rest my case.” 

“Honestly, I really wish I could kiss you through the screen,” said Pacifica. 

Dipper smiled. “Same. We could try,” he suggested. 

“Alright.” 

Dipper kissed the screen. “Well, I can’t see you, so that already makes it fail. And it tastes bad,” he groaned. 

“Dipper, did you use tongue?” Pacifica said with disgust. 

Dipper shrugged. 

“Well?” 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” mumbled Dipper, blushing. 

“Idiot.” 

“Jerk.”


End file.
